Letters From
by Harmony'sLoveHP
Summary: Mysterious letters from Courtney or Ali? Spoiler Alert: Do not read unless you have read Wanted. Please Read and Review! PLEASE SEE DEAR PRETTY LITTLE LIARS FOR MORE LETTERS AND BETTER ORGANIZATION.
1. Letters FromCourtneyAllison?

SPOILER ALERT: DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ WANTED!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Pretty Little Liars series, it belongs to Sara Shepard.

Author's note: A letter from A? It's possible…but she's dead…isn't she? This is a letter to Ian after he has been killed by Ali from Ali that she later burns.

_Letters From…Courtney…Allison?_

_Adios, Ian!_

_Or is it supposed to be Ola? Isn't that what you say to people who speak Spanish when your saying hello? But, poor Ian, I'm not saying hello. I'm merely saying goodbye to you…to everyone. _

_ Must I say, it took a lot of hard work and effort to kill you! After all, the cops wanted you, Spencer and Melissa Hasting wanted you, and I wanted you. Way too many people either wanting you dead (myself) or alive (the cops) or just plain wanting you (Spencer and Melissa)_

_ I do send my regards. I am sorry you had to go, but as I said when Mona hit Hanna with the car:__** she knew too much. **__You just knew too much, Ian. I couldn't let you just walk around knowing my secret. I had a reputation to protect. After all, I am the fabulous and secretive A! Who would want to kill me? Oh, wait, anyone who wanted to be me!_

_ Must I say, I do give you credit for figuring out my little secret. But, that only caused you to die. You can't know a secret of mine, no one can, and live. That's not how I roll. Besides, if I had allowed you to live, you would have told Melissa and Spencer and then they would have blurted it out to the entire world. That couldn't happen. _

I suppose I should also thank you for helping with the wild goose chase. Those girls sure did like to blame people for killing me, or rather Courtney? It seemed like when nothing pointed to someone, they said, "That person killed poor Allison!" But, when the answer was in front of their nose, they seemed to look away.

_**Ali killed Ali. **__Damn, that kept the bitches going. Did poor Ali commit suicide? Idiots. Why would I kill myself when the problem would be gone if I killed…Ali? Of course, I didn't die. Courtney did. They never caught on until the end, poor girls. Tragic they had to find out the way they did. Sigh, too late to feel sorry!_

_Goodbye, Ian, I have had fun with our little game. But, sadly, now it needs to end. And by end, I mean tonight. Tata! _

_-A_


	2. Letters FromCourtney?

SPOILER ALERT: DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ WANTED!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Pretty Little Liars series, it belongs to Sara Shepard.

Authors note: This is a letter written to Jason DiLaurentis from his sister, "Courtney".

Letters From…Courtney?

_Jason,_

_ Why doesn't anyone ever believe what the crazy person says? Why is it that the crazy person never knows that she's really crazy? Listen to me when I say this, Jason, I'm _not_ crazy! I didn't die! I'm still alive! Please, believe me._

_ All those bad things that happened, I never did any of them! That was all Courtney? But wait, aren't I Courtney? NO! I'm Alison! I swear, Jason, it's me! That night, she stole my ring and ruined my life. Before that night, when she was first in town, she was the one who ditched Naomi and Riley. Not me! Why would I leave them for those losers?_

_ I'm telling you, Jason, people in Rosewood are not what they appear. I'm not dead, I'm alive. And to prove it to you? You're just going to have to wait and see. But believe me, Jason, when I get out of this nut house, I'm coming for everyone that hurt me. Starting with the person who started this shit and then on to those bitches who think I'm their friend. _

I swear, Jason DiLaurentis, if you tell a soul about what I have said in this letter, I'll add you to my list. Believe me, big brother, you don't want that. Also, you just may be on it anyways. You screw me and I screw you right back.

_ Take Courtney for example. She _ruined_ my life and look where she got. No friends, unless you call bugs friends, and a hole in the ground. But I suppose she did gain one thing. She gained ruining my life. Two can play that game._

_ Yes, Jason, I know what you're thinking (if you even read this letter or if I even send it) I killed Courtney. I just simply pushed her into the hole and bam, no more Courtney. And to tell you the truth, Jason, I'm not one bit sorry. That bitch ruined my life and she paid for it. Just like that._

If word of who truly killed our sister, then I can tell you one thing: you might want to watch your back. You're the only one who knows and I may not be in a very good mood when the cops arrest me. I might…slip too. HeHe!

_ Make your choice, Jason: which of us do you love more?_

_My best regards,_

_A_


	3. Letter's From Who?

Disclaimer: I do not own The Pretty Little Liars series, it belongs to Sara Shepard.

Author's note: This is really my thoughts on the end of the series, that there's too many loose ends and she should write another one. Enjoy!

Letters From…Who?

Hello, my pretties.

Oh, God, that never gets old. Maybe I should play the Wicked Witch of the West in the Wizard of Oz. I'd be pretty good, huh girls.

So, I bet you're wondering when Jason said, "It's not what you think, Aria," in Heartless, well I can honestly say, I don't know. Wish I did, but I'm supposedly dead, aren't I? Burned up in a fire?

That's another thing. Did I truly die in the fire or am I still alive? If anyone has any hints, they are greatly welcome! But, wait, I won't know what they are because I'm DEAD. Or, that's what they say, that I couldn't survive the explosion. But, I am the wonderful Ali, so I could have, right?

Poor, poor Ian. All he was when he was alive was skin and bones. Now he's bone and ash. Do I feel sorry for him? Nope, he was going to tell my secrets and he had to go. Simple as that.

I want to know what Wilden did. What happened to that poor, poor Amish girl with the last name Zook and who's name I cannot remember? Did he kill her? Is she just dead? Is she missing? Or, did she simply just run off?

There's just too many loose ends and too many questions. I can't answer them because I don't know, but, ladies, if you must know, I am still kicking! Or, someone named Ali is, you dumb bitches. And, since you didn't die, I'll just have to try harder next time! Goodbye, My Pretties! Or should I say Pretty Little Liars? Until next time!

Mwah!

-A


	4. Letter's From Alison?

Disclaimer: I do not own The Pretty Little Liars series, it belongs to Sara Shepard.

Author's note: like all the other, this is based during Wanted and Heartless.

Letter's From…Alison?

Ladies and gentlemen:

Warning: I have an IMPORTANT message. Those who are smart will read with caution. Those who don't shall pay the price.

Poor, poor, Emily. What are you going to do without me? I know, I was the one you truly loved. Not Maya, not Isaac, me. The terrific A is loved by all, no fear there.

Spencer, you always were the smart one. Maybe if you hadn't been such a spoil sport, we may not be where we are now. Things may still be the same and you'd all still be together. All well!

Hanna, you're next. I do have to say one thing: you're about the only one who benefited from this. I mean, if I hadn't, I mean Courtney, hadn't been your friend, then you'd still be some chubby loser trying to be something she's not.

I saved the best for last, Aria. You are truly an artist. But, let's talk about your father. I know that no matter how much I teased you about his affair, you never stopped loving him. Hmm, something suspicious there. Maybe he just feels sorry for you! J

I have to go now, girls, but I'll be back. After all, no one truly dies. I may or not be dead, but I'll never truly be dead. I'll still be alive at heart. Alison DiLaurentis will live on for now and eternity.

Mwah!

-A


	5. Letter's For

Disclaimer: I do not own The Pretty Little Liars, it belongs to Sara Shepard.

Letters For...

Watch out, bitches, I'm coming for you.

-A


	6. He Has You

SPOILER ALERT: TAKES PLACE DURING PRETTY LITTLE SECRETS!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. It belongs to Sara Shepard.

He Has You

Hanna, Hanna. Daddy sure would be impressed with you. Tsk, tsk. Fighting over a pathetic fitness trainer? Stuffing your face? If you hadn't stuffed your face in the first time, then there wouldn't have been any need for fat camp, now would there have been?

On the other hand, bravo on the dress fight and blackmailing, Miss-Know-It-All. If I must say so myself, I couldn't have done it any better. Then again, I wouldn't have allowed Kate or that little nerd to steal my spotlight. No one's more important than mwah. You know that, though, don't you, Hanna?

Well, at least Orange Girl didn't steal your man. Why would you trade him in for Mr. Trainer Apollo? That was a dumb move, Hannahkin. Why would he fall for her when he has you? He'd be an idiot, pardon the forwardness, to avoid dating you.

Well, until next time, we must go our spate ways. Keep messing up, my Pretty Little Liar, so I have something to amuse myself with.

Mwah

-A


	7. Very Much Alive

SPOILER ALERT: TAKES PLACE DURING PRETTY LITTLE SECRETS!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. It belongs to Sara Shepard.

Very Much Alive

My, my, Emily, how you have grown! Such Big teeth you have! What big eyes you have! What big secrets you have! All the better for me to spy on you, hun.

Such a bad girl. You lie to college girls and you lie to your mom. You turned into such a bad girl! I'm so proud, you turned out ot be more like mwah than I thought was possible from you.

I was shocked, however, as to how college girls befriended you. You're a high school junior. I think they could do better. However, I am proud that you managed to win them over and get them out of trouble. Bravo to you for that.

However, I will dig up more juicy secrets. This Christmas may not have had many secrets, but I will find more. Trust me, Em. I am very much alive. There's no need to worry or cry. I plan to be around for a VERY long time, digging up your secrets, so don't worry. You're fave person is very. Much. Alive.

Mwah

-A


	8. Tree Hugger

SPOILER ALERT: TAKES PLACE DURING PRETTY LITTLE SECRETS!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. It belongs to Sara Shepard.

Tree Hugger

How you've grown, Aria! Marrying a boy from Iceland? How immature. He's a child, as you are, Aria. I would have _never_ done that. Aren't you always trying to be like me? Moves like that are pushing you away from that goal.

So, your tree hugger boyfriend, sorry, _ex_-boyfriend didn't turn out to be who you thought? Don't worry, like the panthers were, he is in a very nice, cramped jail cell. Those poor silver panthers I actually showed compassion for. Him? Nada. Karma's a bitch, hon, let this be an example.

So, your Christmas, sorry, _Solstice_, didn't go as planned? Don't worry, hon, there's always next year. Wait, maybe not. _I_ didn't get a redo, so why should you? Ah, Aria, you still have so much to learn, don't you? Well, I guess you'll have to learn on your own because I'm not your babysitter.

What do you have to say now, Aria? Nothing? Well, that's too bad. Looks like I'm going to have to dig around for something. Sooner or later, you will spill your secrets. Don't worry, I'll be here to record them.

Mwah

-A


End file.
